


I Was Just Drinking About You

by BrieCheddar



Series: KasuKari Oneshots [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst?, Drunkenness, F/F, Kasumi takes care of drunk karin, i'm not projecting, it's light tho, unless...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieCheddar/pseuds/BrieCheddar
Summary: Karin celebrates the date of her high school anniversary by drinking a couple of bottles of wine. However, Kasumi is there to end Karin's drunk-texting-reign-of-terror.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Nakasu Kasumi
Series: KasuKari Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Was Just Drinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> I have spoiled a specific movie while writing this. Hopefully it's vague enough to the point where people who have watched it can understand the reference, and people who have not watched it are not spoiled too hard.

Karin wasn’t one to get drunk often. No, because of her modeling job, Karin had to be completely in control of her body and attitude, and a hangover would ruin both of those. Drinking alcohol was also conducive to weight gain, so she avoided drinking excessively.

But there were certain occasions where Karin would drink. When she attended work parties or dinners, she’d have a glass. When it was her birthday, she’d get buzzed off a few drinks.

Then there was that _one_ night each year when she’d cancel all plans, grab a couple bottles of wine, and drink them. The day of her high school graduation was a strange anniversary to keep, but Karin observed it with the same traditions almost every year after she became an adult.

After all, it was the day she decided to throw away all of her feelings.

Her feelings for being an idol... and her feelings for Kasumi _._

Thinking about it, Karin sped up her uncorking of the first bottle of wine. After she finished, she poured a full glass, then gulped it down and poured another.

It was for the best, Karin thought. After all, if she tried to devote her time between being an idol and being a model, she’d be mediocre at both. And, if she pursued Kasumi, Karin would just end up hurting her. 

Karin was too busy with her own career. She didn’t have a lot of free time to spend with Kasumi, especially after she moved. Sure, the commute from Shinjuku to Odaiba and back would only take around an hour, but her schedule was arranged in such a way that she had at most an hour for her breaks. Maybe they could spend nights together, if Karin wasn’t burnt out after photo shoots or television appearances. Kasumi deserved someone who could actually be there. 

Besides, Kasumi was out of high school now, working at a bakery while taking classes at a culinary school. She had her own future to pursue. Neither of them had time for thoughts of romance. It would complicate their schedules and distract them.

This was all assuming that Kasumi even felt the same way.

The second glass came and went, as did the third, and soon Karin felt the familiar lightheadedness that came with consuming alcohol. Deciding she was feeling sufficiently buzzed, Karin turned on her laptop and opened up Netflix. She headed to the romance category and picked a popular American flick, a film about two people pursuing their dreams while juggling a bittersweet romance in Hollywood. Karin had seen it before. A year ago, in fact.

She watched as the characters met and eventually fell in love. Then, when the characters had their first kiss, she watched them with a smile.

* * *

Kasumi didn’t know this, but the movie was approaching its end by the time she arrived at Karin’s apartment. She learned last year, after a flurry of drunk messages, that Karin “celebrated” this specific day every year. Kasumi vowed to never let Karin use her phone in another fit of drunkenness. Kasumi was here to stop her. 

_What if she accidentally texted the wrong person saying… those things again?_

“Karin-senpai, open up,” Kasumi said as she knocked on Karin’s door. She heard footsteps approaching. The door opened, revealing Karin in a loose fitting white t-shirt and blue pajama shorts that barely covered her upper thighs. Through the thin t-shirt, Kasumi could see Karin’s black bra.

“Kasumi-chan! I was just drink- I mean, thinking about you,” Karin said. Kasumi decided not to look any longer at Karin and walked into the apartment.

Kasumi looked around the living room. Karin’s organization skills had not improved much since high school. Makeup products, magazines, and clothes littered the floor as if a tornado came in and out of Karin’s apartment. Kasumi eyed the bottles of wine on Karin’s kitchen table. One bottle was on its side, completely empty. The other was almost finished. A half-empty glass sat on Karin’s coffee table, next to her laptop where a movie was playing. 

“You want some?” Karin asked.

“I’m okay, Karin-senpai.”

“... I’m not your senpai anymore, you know.”

“It just sounds right, okay? Like how Kasumin sounds right.”

“Still not Kasukasu, huh?”

“Seriously, don’t call me that.” That nickname meant “not quite,” and it reminded Kasumi of memories she’d rather forget. She chose to focus on Karin instead of the past. “Anyway, where’s your phone?”

“Uh, it’s on the couch. Why?”

“I’m not letting you drunk text tonight,” Kasumi said as she walked up to the couch and placed her bag. She spotted Karin’s phone and stuffed it into her pocket.

“What if someone calls?” Karin asked.

“Then I’ll tell them to call you back tomorrow.” 

“I’m not even _that_ drunk.” Karin plopped down on the couch and lifted her legs in the air before resting them on her coffee table. She let out a long sigh.

“Yes, and I’m not even _that_ cute.”

“You are cute, though.”

“That’s my point.” Kasumi facepalmed and shook her head. She wasn’t used to a more forward, less aware Karin. Back in high school, Karin would put up a fight whenever it came to Kasumi’s remarks. Kasumi missed those back-and-forths.

Kasumi pushed that thought to the back of her mind and sat down next to Karin. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the movie on the laptop.

“Ooh, I love this one,” Kasumi said.

“Aww, too bad it’s about to end.”

“That’s fine. The ending is really good.”

“It’s my favorite part.”

Karin hit play, and Kasumi leaned back into the couch.

The two main characters looked at each other, with blank expressions, as the female lead was about to leave the club. It was the first time they had seen each other after they had both achieved their dreams. The first time they had seen each other after their romance had ended. They both smiled like two ships shining their light on each other as they passed in the night. Then she was gone, and the male lead was back to running his jazz club.

It was as wonderful as Kasumi remembered. She glanced over at Karin as the screen faded to black.

Tears dripped down Karin’s face as the credits started to roll. She held in her sobs, but started wiping her face with her white t-shirt, tainting it with smudges of makeup.

Kasumi reached into her bag and grabbed some tissues. She handed them to Karin.

“You’re seriously crying over something like this?” Kasumi asked. Karin wasn’t one to cry in front of others. She had heard stories from Emma about Karin crying, but Kasumi had not seen it happen once.

“It… It’s just so sad,” Karin said. She grabbed her wine glass and dunked the remaining liquid into her mouth. “They were supposed to be together… so why-”

Karin hiccupped and didn’t continue her sentence.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough wine for tonight.”

“But I haven’t even finished the other bottle.”

“I’ll drink the rest.”

“Wine isn’t good for little girls.”

“I’m twenty, Karin-senpai.”

Kasumi helped Karin get up from the couch, and Karin started leaning into her. Kasumi had to use all the strength in her legs to support them both. Maybe she needed to squeeze more leg exercises into her schedule.

They walked towards Karin’s bedroom, and Kasumi laid Karin down on the bed. Karin extended her arms towards Kasumi.

“Wanna…” Karin trailed off and pulled her arms back in. “Don’t sleep on the couch.”

“Just give me a sec. I’ll take care of the wine.”

“Mmmkay.” 

Kasumi walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of wine that still had liquid in it and poured it into the sink.

_That should stop Karin-senpai from drinking more, but…_

When Kasumi thought about sleeping in the same bed with Karin, a blush crept up to her cheeks.

* * *

Kasumi took a quick shower, changed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. It was a good thing that she prepared some clothes to stay over for the night.

However, she wasn’t prepared for _that_. Kasumi was about to sleep with the girl she had a crush on throughout her entire time in high school. Sure, after her first year, she only saw Karin a handful of times… but those times were enough to reaffirm her feelings.

But then, the nickname she despised would come up. Kasukasu. “Not quite.” Not quite good enough at singing and dancing to be a full time idol. Not quite good enough to start her own bakery yet. And… not quite good enough for Karin.

Those kinds of thoughts came often in the nighttime. And now, when she was trying to take care of a drunk Karin, those thoughts came again.

Kasumi could hear soft breathing coming from the bed. She thought about disobeying Karin’s order.

_But, when will I ever be able to do this again?_

After she decided what to do, Kasumi tried to lie down quietly with her back to Karin, so those thoughts would not come to mind again. Karin stirred in her sleep.

“Mmm, Kasumi-chan?” Kasumi turned around with a bit of hesitance. In the darkness, she could barely see Karin’s face, which meant that Karin could barely see hers in return. Kasumi was glad about that.

“Go to sleep,” Kasumi said. “Or do you need water?”

“No I’m okay.” Karin leaned into Kasumi and wrapped her arm around Kasumi. “Thanks for coming to see me.”

“That’s not why I’m here.” Kasumi tried to wriggle her way out of Karin’s grasp, but Karin did not let go.

“Then why are you here?” Karin asked.

“Like I said, I’m here to stop you from drunk texting,” Kasumi answered. “I mean, imagine what would happen if you sent that stuff to the wrong person again. Like, what if you sent it to a coworker or something?”

Karin was silent for a bit.

“What do you mean, ‘wrong person?’”

“You told me you were in love with me, don’t you remember? Then, the next day, you said you didn’t mean to send that to me.” 

Kasumi remembered how happy she felt when she saw the message. Her feelings for Karin had been validated. They could be together after years of longing. And then, that happiness was snatched away the morning after. Karin was in love, but it was not with her. Imagine hearing that news right after a confession. Kasumi would not let Karin wound someone again.

Then, Karin shook her head.

“I didn’t send it to the wrong person.” Karin brought her hand up to Kasumi’s cheek and stroked her, softly and slowly.

“W-What?” Kasumi asked, unsure of everything.

“I love you, Kasumi-chan.” Karin smiled and closed her eyes. “Ah, I said it. I wasn’t supposed to.”

“... Are you serious?”

“Of course, I’m sherious.” After Karin slurred her words she yawned and spoke again. “I’m _serious_.”

Then Karin leaned in, with her eyes closed, and brought her face right next to Kasumi’s. Kasumi closed her eyes instinctively, but as she realized what was happening, she tilted her head sideways. She thought about whether or not she should pucker her lips, about how long the kiss should be, about what to do if Karin started using her tongue. Their first kiss had to be special, after all.

But, that kiss never came.

Kasumi opened her eyes and saw Karin a few centimeters away. Karin was breathing in and out, and her eyes did not open. Kasumi closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Karin. She placed her head next to Karin’s chest and heard Karin’s heart beat, slowly and steadily. Her own heart was starting to calm down.

“Jeez, Karin-senpai… If you’re gonna confess, then do it in the morning,” Kasumi said as she smiled. 

As Kasumi started drifting off to sleep, she thought about what would happen the next day. And then she thought about how the details did not matter. She knew how Karin felt, and that was enough for her.

* * *

Karin woke up with a headache. She should have drank more water, she thought as she sat up in bed. It was a good thing her bedroom curtains were shut. The bright morning light would have blinded her.

The scent of miso soup wafted into her room.

Karin remembered that Kasumi had stayed over and had taken care of her while she was drunk. She remembered laying down with her. She remembered confessing.

Her heart started racing.

What did Kasumi say in return? Was Kasumi offended? Did Kasumi reject her? Or did Kasumi feel the same way she did? What did they do that night? Would Kasumi accept it if she said she was joking?

All of those questions bounced through her head. She struggled to find answers to any of them. Karin felt her lips. Other than being a bit chapped, they were the same as always.

_There’s only one way to find out._

Karin stood up slowly and sauntered out of her room. 

“Good morning, Karin-senpai.” Kasumi was standing in her kitchen and cooking in yellow pajamas. Karin swore that Kasumi wore those same pajamas back when they had a group sleepover with the rest of the club. Karin thought about how cute they were before responding.

“You’re still wearing that?” Karin asked.

“What? It fits and I’m cute in it.”

“That’s true. It does fit.”

“Hey, what about the other part?” Kasumi asked while pouting at Karin. Then, they both let out some snickers. It was just like old times, Karin thought. It was fine like this. They were fine like this. 

_But… were they really?_

After having that thought, Karin walked over to the kitchen.

“About last night… I don’t remember too much. What happened?” Karin asked. Kasumi thought for a bit.

“I think you had something to tell me,” Kasumi said.

“Uh… could you remind me?”

“No, I think you know.”

“I really don’t, Kasumi-chan.”

“I can fix that.”

Kasumi turned off the stove and walked up to Karin. Kasumi stood up on the tips of her toes and brought her face up to Karin’s. Karin was frozen in place. 

“I love you, too, Karin-senpai,” Kasumi said.

Kasumi kissed Karin on the lips. Karin wrapped her arms around Kasumi. Their first few kisses were quick and chaste. Then, as they kept going, they became bolder. Kasumi opened her mouth and Karin matched her. Kasumi moaned into Karin’s mouth and started rubbing her hands along Karin’s back. Karin inserted her tongue after a few open-mouthed kisses. In contrast to their normal conversations, their tongues didn’t fight over dominance. They pulled apart when they needed to breathe. When Kasumi stopped standing on her toes, Karin leaned further to match her. When Karin pulled Kasumi closer, Kasumi pressed her body against Karin’s, reducing the already minuscule distance between them. It was as if they were trying to make up for all the lost time with their kisses. 

After a few minutes, they separated to take some breaths. Then, as they were still holding each other, Kasumi gave Karin another quick smooch.

“Well, what were you going to tell me?” Kasumi asked with a grin.

_All those years, for what?_

With that thought, Karin smiled back.

“I love you, Kasumi-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning of this fic while drunk and then thought it was a decent premise when I was sober and said "f it, i'm down." I'm very down, so down, for criticism. This fic is doomed. If you have any advice, or complaints, or concerns about my liver you can find me at Briecheddar #4372. Thanks for reading. I'm not projecting, I swear. Drink responsibly.


End file.
